Aftermath
by AllorNothingKR
Summary: Sequel to Repentance. Bella and Edward continue to struggle with their past and how to raise their three children. Unfortunately, their past cannot be kept a secret from their children forever.
1. Preface

Author's Note:

This story is the sequel to my prior story, Repentance. If you haven't read that story, this story will not make sense. If you are sensitive to rape in any magnitude, you should NOT read Repentance. If you choose to anyway, don't leave me ugly reviews about how offended you are. You were warned. If you chose to leave ugly reviews anyway, thank you in advance for increasing my number of reviews. :)

The below preface to the story pretty much sums up where the story will pick up. Enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Preface:

In the past ten years, surprisingly enough, not a lot had changed. Edward and I were still deeply in love and we had three amazing children. Edward worked his way up to lead prosecutor for the state of Oregon. We still lived in the same house and I, much to my surprise, still taught elementary school. Once Molly and Masen were in school, and McKenzie was well on her way, it just felt better to be closer to them and to be on the same schedule with them. It certainly saved us money for after school care. While my dream had always been to teach at the college level, I was satisfied with putting it on hold until all of my children were out of the home. That thought was terrifying, yet a reality that was quickly approaching.

Masen had just turned 17 years old and was a high school junior. He was really into baseball and was the star pitcher on the high school team. Edward stayed on him about his studies and demanded straight A's, or else there would be no baseball.

Molly was 14 years old and turning into a handful. I'm not sure where she got her body, but it wasn't from me. At 14, she was stunning and had all the boys' attention. I felt certain she would give Edward a heart attack. Her clothes got smaller and smaller, while her breasts grew larger and her legs longer.

McKenzie was my sweet girl. At 11 years old, she was still my baby. She was different from her older siblings, or perhaps she hadn't yet discovered herself. She was shy and quiet. She liked to read and study. She loved animals and candy. She had no interest in boys, and very little interest in things that girls her age were interested in. She was genius level smart and all she cared about was succeeding and becoming a veterinarian. She gave Edward and I the least amount of trouble.

Unfortunately, while it felt like we had everything under control, we quickly learned that we didn't, and that our past would eventually catch up to us.


	2. Aftermath - Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kenzie was watching Animal Planet while studying and I was making dinner. Edward startled us when he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in," I said.

He went to the table and kissed Kenzie's head. "That's probably because of all the elephant noise coming from the TV."

Kenzie laughed. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Sweetheart. How was your day?"

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. I didn't learn anything, though."

"That's because you already knew it all."

Kenzie nodded.

I made a mental note to check on getting her into more advanced classes.

I felt Edward's hands come around my waist as I stood at the sink. I smiled. I missed him. For the last few weeks he had been working on a pretty significant murder trial and we hadn't seen much of him. He kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Baby. How was your day?"

"It was good, better now," I said as I turned to kiss him. We gave each other a knowing look. Edward has this stupid rule about sex when he's in the middle of a trial. We don't have it. Trials consume him. It's all he thinks about 24/7. He never sleeps in our bed, hell, he just never sleeps. He refuses to allow me to distract him. At first it made me feel bad and unwanted, but then I discovered that it was what made him the best prosecutor in Oregon. He never loses. He always makes it up to me when the trial is over. Tonight was our make up night.

"I don't know if I can wait until tonight," he whispered.

I giggled. "You have to."

He pulled away from me. "Where are Masen and Molly?"

I looked at the clock. "Molly went shopping with some friends after school. She should've been home by now and Masen had baseball practice."

"No he didn't."

"What?" I asked.

"He didn't have baseball practice. It was cancelled. Coach's father passed away."

Edward always seemed to have the inside track on Masen and I never understood how. I turned off the faucet. "Well maybe the guys got together to practice on their own."

"Or maybe, he's lying to his mother."

I rolled my eyes. Edward always thought Masen was getting in trouble. Edward pulled his cell phone out and stepped out of the kitchen, into the foyer.

"Where are you?" I heard him ask.

He sighed. "Why do you even bother lying, Masen? Yes you are!" he yelled.

I dried my hands and walked around the corner. I gave Edward my warning glare.

"Masen, I'm sick of this shit. You're always lying to your mother and me and it needs to stop. I don't know where you are, but you need to get home, now. Fine, twenty minutes. Hurry up."

Edward went upstairs to change and I followed, after I made sure Kenzie was engrossed in the elephants on TV.

Edward was pulling his tie off. "Why are you being so hard on him? How did you find out about his coach?"

"Because, I don't want him to get in trouble and I don't like the way he talks to you sometimes. Coach's wife is a paralegal with the state. Word got around."

I sighed. Masen's behavior had been a little unusual lately, but he was a teenager, it was to be expected.

"Who the fuck is that?" Edward asked as he looked out our bedroom window. A green car with a male driver was dropping Molly off. He got out when she came around to his door to say good-bye. He was much older than her. When the boy put his hands on her ass, Edward lost it.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! Why do you believe everything they tell you?" he stormed past me and headed downstairs. I watched from the window.

Edward raced up to the car. "Molly, where the hell is the rest of your skirt?"

I laughed. Molly rolled her eyes. "Dad! Quit, go back inside. Where's mom?"

He pushed the boy up against the car. "If you ever lay a fucking hand on her again I swear to God I will kill you. Let me see your driver's license."

The boy immediately started retreating inside his car. He handed his license to Edward and based on the look he gave Molly and the way he started screaming threats at the kid, I'm assuming he was over 18. I went downstairs to intervene before my husband got arrested.

"Molly, get inside. You're grounded."

"But, Mom! He's embarrassing me!"

"We will talk inside. Go, now."

Molly went past me and went inside. I took note that she was not wearing what she wore to school earlier that day. It made my stomach clinch. I was not ready to be grandmother.

"Edward, come on. Leave him alone."

Edward offered one final threat before he came inside. McKenzie was standing next to Molly at the dining room window, watching.

By now, I was sure my dinner was ruined. "Kenzie, why don't you go watch the elephants, please? Daddy and I need to talk." Kenzie nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Molly, go to your room. We'll be in there to talk to you in a few minutes."

Without a word, she went upstairs. Once I heard her door close, I asked Edward to follow me.

I went to our bedroom and closed the door.

"Edward, I really don't appreciate you talking to me like that."

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I panicked."

"And it's my fault that some boy is bringing her home?"

"It's not your fault. He's fucking 19 years old! That's illegal and if I ever see him around her again I'm pressing charges."

"It's only illegal if they're sleeping together."

Edward's face paled. I shouldn't have said that. "Do you think she is? She can't be. She's only 14. She's still my little girl."

I sighed. "I don't know anymore, Edward. Maybe we should talk to her about it, see if she wants to be on the pill."

"I'm not condoning her having sex."

"It's not condoning it. As you saw, she will find ways around our rules. It doesn't matter how protective you are, she will do what she wants. I'd rather her be doing it safely than to end up with an unplanned pregnancy like I did." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back.

Over the past several years, Edward and I never spoke about what happened. It wasn't because we wanted to ignore it, or forget it, it was because we had six additional ears in the house and we didn't want them to find out. I heard a bedroom door close and looked out in the hall, but didn't see anyone. Molly's door was closed. I could hear the elephants down stairs.

I sighed, "I hope she didn't hear that."

"You better lie if she did."

Edward still carried the guilt with him. He feared every day that his children would find out that he wasn't perfect and far from it. He knew it would shatter his girls' impressions of him.

I sighed. "Okay, how do you want to handle this?"

"Well, she's definitely grounded until she's 18."

"Edward..." I warned.

"Fine, a month minimum. You need to take her to school and pick her up every day and then she is not to leave this house and her cell phone is gone."

She was not going to be happy, but I felt that was reasonable until we determine whether or not she is sexually active and if so, how to handle it.

He sat at the foot of our bed. I walked over to him and stood between his legs as my arms went around his neck.

"Why are you so grumpy? You should be happy. You won your trial."

"Because! My son is into god only knows what and Molly is dressing like a whore and has grown men bringing her home! I'm a little stressed out."

"Oh, Edward." I kissed his lips softly. "Masen is a good boy. Molly will grow out of it."

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm an ass hole."

"You're forgiven," I said as I kissed him again. He hugged me and his lips moved to my neck. His hot breath on me was enough to undo me.

"I need you," he whispered.

"I need you, too." I paused. "Later," I said, as I walked away.

"You tease!" he said after me.

We both laughed and made our way to Molly's room.

She had changed clothes, again. The latest outfit was definitely more father friendly.

"So, who is he?" Edward asked.

"His name is Josh. He's just a friend."

"Where did you meet him?

"At the Starbucks inside the mall. He gave me free coffee!"

Edward gave me a hopeless look and I tried not to laugh.

"Molly, I'm thrilled that you got free coffee, but that's probably not all he's trying to give you."

"Daddy!" she gasped. "Don't say that."

"It's true. You have to be careful. You have no idea what his intentions are. You are entirely too young to be dating at all, much less a 19 year old."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Molly, have you had sex?" Edward asked.

Molly's face turned bright red. She got that from me. "Dad!"

I shook my head at Edward. He really should've left this conversation up to me.

"Well, when you dress the way you do, guys assume you are asking for it. You could find yourself in a compromising situation before you know it and you won't know how to stop it or how to get out of it," he said.

"Not that he means girls who dress conservatively don't get things they don't ask for," I chimed in. "Anybody, no matter how they dress, could be a victim of rape, or sexual advances they didn't ask for. Right, Edward?" The look he gave me was enough to let me know I was teetering on crossing the line. I wasn't trying to take a jab at him, but it was true. I never asked for what he did to me, not verbally, or with the way I was dressed.

Molly observed our silent exchange. "You guys are crazy. I am not getting raped or touched or anything sexual."

"That guy grabbed your butt!" Edward yelled.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Dad, seriously? We were hugging."

"Well, my little princess, unfortunately, you lied to your mother about what you were doing and who you were with. You're grounded for a month, which includes no cell phone, so hand it over."

"Dad! That is not fair! I didn't lie! I was at the mall and he's my friend!"

"Molly, friends don't grab your butt. That's inappropriate. Give me your cell phone." She reluctantly handed it over to Edward.

"Can we have a minute; girl talk?" I asked.

Edward nodded and left the room. I closed the door behind him before returning to sit on the bed with Molly. She was sulking. I ran my hands through her long mahogany hair. She wouldn't look at me. "When, and if, you decide to become sexually active, let me know. We can see about getting you on some birth control, okay? I know you think your Dad and I are out to ruin your social life, but we've been through more than you'll ever know and we are just trying to protect you."

Molly nodded. There was silence for a moment before she spoke. "Mom, when did you lose your virginity?"

I smiled. I loved that she felt comfortable enough talking to me about stuff like this. She knows Edward would have heart attack. I had to think back. "I was in high school, but older than you. It was my junior year and I had been dating Jake since I was in 8th grade."

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yea, we grew up together. When I went off to college, we just went our separate ways. We wanted different things. We were always careful, though. I promise you don't want a baby right now. That will really ruin your social life."

Molly laughed and agreed. "How did you and Daddy meet each other?"

I turned my head and stood from the bed. It was a knee jerk reaction. I couldn't look her in the eye when I told her, "We met in college." I walked to the door before she could ask more questions. "Get your homework done. Dinner will be ready soon."

When the kids had previously asked about how we met and why we waited to get married, we told them we didn't have the money at the time for the wedding we wanted and their needs were more important than ours, so we waited. They took our word for it, but the older they got and the more spoiled they were from their grandparents, the more they began to realize that money was never an issue. Edward and I avoided the topic at all costs.

When we finally sat down to dinner Masen still had not shown up. Edward was clearly irritated. Masen eventually came through the front door just as we were finishing. He sat down to his cold plate.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been?" Edward asked. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Me and the guys were just hanging out. They were smoking."

I sighed. I feared Masen was getting in with the wrong crowd.

"Is that why you weren't at school today?" Molly asked.

I heard Masen kick her under the table.

"Ouch!" She hit him on the back of the head. "That hurt!"

"Masen? Did you skip class?"

"Apparently so. At least I'm not screwing a drop out," he said referring to Molly.

"Ugh!" Molly screamed. "That is not true!"

"Well, the entire school seems to think it is."

I could see tears forming in Molly's eyes. Kenzie meanwhile, had wide eyes and had stopped eating.

Edward stood. "Masen, apologize to your sister. That was uncalled for, whether its true or not."

Masen rolled his eyes and Molly excused herself to her room.

"We'll talk later. Your language is too inappropriate around, Kenzie."

"Sorry, Kenz." Masen said as he got up from the table.

"Masen, you didn't eat," I said.

"I'm not hungry," he disappeared upstairs.

I tried to hold it together. Kenzie helped Edward and I with dishes. When we were finished, I suggested she go get in the bath and get ready for bed. She obliged and I told her I'd be up to tuck her in later.

"Come outside with me?" Edward asked, reaching for my hand.

I took his hand and followed him. It was already getting dark and we sat on the swing on the deck. It felt wonderful out. I loved the quiet after all the drama inside.

"Masen was right," Edward started.

"About what?" I asked.

"Molly. I read her text messages."

I felt my stomach drop. "Oh, God, Edward. What do we do?"

"I don't know, Bella. It's statutory rape. I think we should press charges. She's only 14 years old. Jesus Christ." He shook his head before holding it his hands.

I rubbed his back. "Good thing we quit trying to get pregnant," I said quietly.

Edward scoffed. "No kidding. At the rate we're going, we'll be grandparents."

I laughed, but it wasn't funny. Edward and I had tried to get pregnant, one last time, a few months back. When it didn't immediately happen, we decided we had enough on our hands with the children we already had.

We made our way back inside and Edward went into his study as was his usual habit. I went upstairs to find Kenzie. She was in bed reading a book. It made me smile.

"You all ready for bed, honey?"

"Yes, I just wanted to read a little bit."

"What are you reading?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"A ZooBook. This one is about dolphins," she said excited.

"That sounds interesting," I fibbed.

"It is, mom!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

She nodded and put the book down for a moment to hug my neck. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Kenzie. Daddy will be up later, okay?"

She nodded and went back to her book. I hoped she would always be this easy.

I checked on Molly, who was still mad at the world. She was laying in bed with her earbuds in. I guess she was bored without her cell phone. I told her goodnight and not to stay up too late.

I knocked on the door at then end of the hall. "Masen? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he responded. "It's open."

I opened the door to see Masen sitting at his desk, working on homework. I don't know why Edward gave him such a hard time. He was still my pride and joy, my firstborn. Every day he looked more and more like his father and the girls went crazy for him and his hair. It was copper colored with hints of blonde from all the time he spent outdoors. His skin was sun kissed and he had little freckles on his nose. "What are you studying?" I asked.

"Chemistry. I hate it."

"Yuck, that's no fun."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I lied about today. Me and some of the guys were just hanging out. We skip class occasionally, it's no big deal."

"Just ask next time, okay? You're driving your father crazy."

"He drives me crazy. He gives me such a hard time for no reason."

I sighed. "He just wants you to succeed and stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, well, I'm doing the best I can. He needs to lay off. If he had any idea what other guys my age were into..." he trailed off.

I didn't like the sound of that. "What are they into?" I asked curiously.

Masen scoffed. "Girls, drugs, alcohol..."

"Well I'm glad you're not into those things. You're better than that. Drugs and alcohol will get your baseball career nowhere."

"I know, Mom."

I hugged him. "I love you, kid. You're growing up way too fast."

Masen laughed. "Not fast enough."

I smiled when he kissed my cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Masen. Don't stay up too late. You are going to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

I left him alone, satisfied that Edward was over reacting about his recent behaviors. I worked on a few lesson plans for later in the week and graded some papers before I grew tired. Edward had yet to emerge from the confines of his office. I admit, it was kind of starting to piss me off. I hated sharing Edward with his job and I craved him when a big trial was over.

I stepped inside his office unannounced. He was engrossed in reading a file, what appeared to be someone's deposition.

"Is it good?" I asked.

His head shot up, surprised I was there.

"It's interesting," he said, looking back down at it.

"It's after 11:00 p.m. When are you coming to bed?"

"Soon."

I huffed. "It's supposed to be our night."

He looked up at me then and smiled. "It is our night, baby." He stood, pushing his chair back. He walked over to me and kissed me as he pushed me up against the wall.

I laughed against his lips. "Edward, stop!"

He laughed, too. "I want you right now, though," he breathed down my neck.

"Not here."

"You're no fun, Bella," he teased.

"I am, too! I just don't want to have to explain to our children what we're doing when they catch us!"

Edward laughed and let me go. He took my hand. "Let's go."

I smiled as I followed him around the house making sure the doors were locked and the lights were out. We tiptoed upstairs into our bedroom and closed and locked the door behind us. Our clothes were off in record time and Edward had me pinned to the bed as he worshiped every square inch of my body, just the way I liked it.

...

Edward and I were laying in bed, nearly asleep in our post coital bliss. That's when I heard it. The occasional little tap, tap, tap. I knew immediately what it was. There was only a bathroom separating our room from Molly's. I didn't know if Edward had caught on and I wasn't sure if I should tell him.

Edward began to get up. "I'll kill him."

"Edward!"

"It's nearly one o'clock in the morning and he's throwing rocks at a child's window!"

Edward headed to the closet and I knew exactly what he was after.

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare!"

"I just want to scare him, teach him a lesson," he said as he reached for the locked box on the top shelf in the closet.

"No!" I nearly yelled. "The kids don't know we have a gun and they don't need to know!"

Edward paused. He knew I was right. He hesitated.

"If you get that gun out, I will never sleep in our bed again."

Edward groaned and headed to leave the room. "I guess a knife will do."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could deal with a knife, just for the fear factor. I quickly followed Edward downstairs and grabbed his arm just before he opened the door.

"Wait!" I whisper-yelled.

He turned around.

"I have a better idea."

We called the police.

Josh Harlan was arrested for trespassing and attempting to contribute to the delinquency of a minor because they found alcohol in his car parked nearby.

Molly was angry, but we played it up as if one of the neighbors must have called the police. It was a long night for all of us.

. . .

Author's Note: Wow, you guys! The response thus far has been amazing, and that was just to the preface! Thank you all SO much for the kind reviews. This chapter just gave a little insight into each of the children, what they were into, etc. but the main focus will shift towards Masen, Bella and Edward in coming chapters. I'm planning to post the next chapter on Sunday. Thanks again, and don't forget to review. :)

Twitter: AllOrNothingKR


	3. Aftermath - Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Molly was still grounded. McKenzie was still perfect. Masen was still lying.

I found myself trying to cover for him more often than not. I couldn't even explain it to myself. I wanted to protect him from whatever trouble he was getting in to, but I also wanted to protect him from his father, although I knew Edward meant well.

It was almost 6:00 p.m. Edward would be home any second and Masen was supposed to come straight home after school. It had poured rain all day and practice was cancelled. I grabbed my cell and sent him a text message.

Masen, please. Where are you? Your dad will be home any minute. You're supposed to be here.

He never responded.

Edward was late.

Dinner was cold.

I tried to hide my disappointment in them both while I plated the cold food and put it on the table.

Kenzie poked at the cold chicken and vegetables. "Momma, this is cold," she whispered.

I tried not to cry. "I'll heat yours up, baby." I grabbed her plate and put it in the microwave for a minute. Everyone else deserved cold food. I had called Molly down three times.

Edward finally got home and entered the kitchen. I went into the laundry room off the kitchen, hoping he would follow. Over the years, we had developed a pattern of sorts. If Edward came home and saw me go into the laundry room, he almost always followed. It meant we needed to talk without little ears around. I heard Edward greet Kenzie and then he came after me. He shut the door behind him.

Before he could even speak, my arms were around his waist and my face was buried deep into his chest. He held me as one of his hands rubbed up and down my back. "Bella, what's wrong?" he tried to pull back and look at me.

I huffed. "Everything! You're late for dinner. Molly won't come down," I lost it started crying. "Masen hasn't come home from school."

He tilted my chin up, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic. I will handle Molly and Masen. Please don't cry." The pads of his thumbs took away my tears. "I love you, Bella. I'm sorry I don't say it enough."

"You do," I corrected him.

We heard Molly's voice in the kitchen. "Where is everybody?"

Edward went out first. I took a moment to collect myself.

We all ate a cold dinner, except Kenzie.

The girls didn't ask about Masen.

After dinner I kept my phone attached to my hip, waiting to hear something from Masen. Anything. I sat alone in the living room. The girls were upstairs in bed. Edward was in his office.

Just before midnight, I finally heard the front door creeping open. He was crazy if he thought I'd go to bed without knowing he was home and safe. I stood and entered the foyer. Edward had beat me there.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out, Dad. Chill out."

Masen pushed past him and headed up the stairs. Masen didn't even look at me. Edward followed him. I followed Edward.

I waited in the hallway as Edward followed Masen into his room.

"Where were you?" Edward demanded.

"I was just hanging out with some friends. God, you're so fucking over bearing." My heart clinched. That wasn't my Masen.

"You're fucking high as a kite and what girl has been sucking on your neck? Jesus Christ, Masen!"

Masen laughed, he actually laughed. I feared Edward was going to strangle him. "You have to stop this shit. I'm taking your car away and your allowance. Until you can learn to start respecting yourself and your mother, your grounded."

I wanted Edward to include himself in that last statement, but I knew why he didn't.

"Whatever, Dad. I don't disrespect mom."

"When you don't answer her calls or text messages, you're disrespecting her. I'm tired of coming home to her crying every night!" he yelled.

I noticed both girls open their bedroom doors and peak out. I shook my head at them and shooed them back into their rooms.

Edward stormed out of Masen's room and went to our bedroom and slammed the door, making me jump.

I went into Masen's room, hoping everything Edward had said wasn't true, but it was. Masen's eyes were blood shot. He laughed. He had a rather large hickey on his neck.

"Hey, Mom," he said as he stood and hugged me. I cried. I wanted so much more for him than this.

"Mooom," he groaned. "Why are you crying?"

"Because everything your father said was true and I don't want it to be."

He rubbed my back. "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I'm just having a little fun. I still have straight A's."

I looked up at him. "Just because you're making good grades, doesn't mean everything is fine."

Masen let go of me and shrugged his shoulders. "That's all Dad cares about."

"No, it's not. He just wants you to succeed in life."

"Whatever," he said as he fell back on to his bed and flipped the TV on with the remote.

I sat down next to him. "Who's the girl?" I asked.

Masen laughed, "Just some slut."

I wanted to be sick. Where did my perfect boy learn to talk about women like that. I didn't say a word. I stood up and left the room.

"Ah, Mom! Come on! I was kidding!" he yelled after me.

I locked up the house on my own that night.

When I finally entered our bedroom, Edward was lying in bed watching TV. I went straight to our bathroom, changed clothes and got ready for bed. I crawled in next to him and he turned the TV off.

"Edward," I pleaded, but I didn't know what for. I latched onto him. I needed him.

He rubbed my back and held me tighter. He sighed heavily.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know."

We were both quiet for a few minutes until Edward spoke again. "Our kids used to be perfect. What the fuck is happening?"

"Hormones. Kenzie is still perfect."

Edward laughed. "It will be hardest with her. Oh my God, Bella. I may go to jail if a boy ever touches her or breaks her heart."

I laughed half heartedly. "No you won't." Silence. I sighed. "If anything happens to Masen, I'll die."

"I don't know how to stop him. I don't know how to make him understand that he could ruin everything."

"Did you do things like this when you were a teenager?" I wondered.

"Never. I had never so much as broken a rule or a law until that night. God, Bella. I'm still so fucking sorry."

I felt that familiar pain in my chest whenever one of us spoke about that night. There was nothing more I'd ever been so conflicted over than how to handle the feelings about all of it. That night destroyed me. It ruined me. It terrified me. It changed me. However, it also brought me Masen and eventually, Edward. I didn't regret either of them, but I regretted everything that happened that night. Edward knows I don't like to talk about it. Every time its mentioned, I'm back to being that scared girl, lying on the cold and wet ground while he forced himself on me. I don't see Edward in my memories, I see a monster. It was still hard to understand that they were the same person, that I shared a bed every night with the person that did that to me, that I loved him and our children more than anything else in the world. I couldn't help the flood of emotions and the tears that followed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, baby. Fuck. Please stop crying."

It made me cry harder, especially because I couldn't explain it to him. I knew he knew, but he couldn't truly ever understand. I rolled away from him, just needing my space. He rubbed my back, gently up and down, but kept his distance. I was so emotional that I couldn't decide if it was Edward or Masen that was causing it.

I crawled out of bed.

"Bella?"

"I'll be back. Stay. I'm just going to check on him." I made my way to the opposite end of the house. Masen's light was still on. There was music coming from the other side of the door. I knocked lightly and the music stopped. I knocked again. "Mase, it's mom."

"Come in."

I opened the door. Masen was laid back in bed watching something on TV. He turned it off when I entered.

"What's wrong, Ma?" he asked. He must have noticed I'd been crying.

"I just need a hug," I told him as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

He groaned as he put his long arms around me. He looked just like Edward, but younger. I hugged him back, and I cried. I cried for that perfect little boy that I terrifyingly brought into the world on my own. I cried for how much I loved him, and how much I knew Edward loved him. I cried because I wanted him to have everything that I never thought he would have. Edward and I had given him it all, and I was afraid he was just going to throw it all away and do something stupid.

"Masen?"

"Yeah, Ma?" he asked as he held me.

"Do you remember very much from your childhood?"

He laughed. "Of course, why wouldn't I? It was great. I remember good things, why?"

I eyed his guitar in the corner of his room in the stand. "When's the last time you played the guitar?" I asked as I let go of him.

"I don't know, it's been a while."

"Do you remember your dad used to play for you?"

He sighed a little bit. "Yeah, I remember. He taught me."

I smiled at the memories, the good ones. "I know he's hard on you sometimes, but he loves you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I know. He just expects me to be perfect. I'm not going to be perfect."

"He just wants what is best for you. He doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he did."

Masen scoffed. "Dad made mistakes? I thought he was fucking perfect."

"Language, Masen!" I scolded.

"Sorry."

"Your father is far from perfect. So far, Masen."

"What did he ever do wrong?"

"More than you'll ever know or understand," I said as I looked off into space and remembered. I looked at Masen, he was giving me a questioning look. "But he's a good man, and a good husband and a good father. He made up for his mistakes and he learned from them. We're just trying to prevent you from having to learn the hard way." I couldn't help the tear that slipped out and down my cheek.

"Mom, I'm just a kid. I'm fine. Really."

I gave him another hug. "Just be careful, okay? No more drugs, or girls, there will be plenty of time for that in the future, minus the drugs."

Masen laughed, "Okay, Mom, and that girl, she was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, she was nothing."

"You shouldn't talk about girls that way. She is a person, with feelings."

"It's true, though. She's just desperate. I mean, I let her do what she wanted, but she's not who I want."

I smiled. "Who do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Masen!" I teased. "Do you have a crush?"

He laughed. "I do, but I can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's a sophomore, and she's not in the same crowd as me."

"So?"

He shrugged, "So, I don't know. Some of the guys make fun of her and the people she hangs out with."

"You're better than that, Masen. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Yeah, I don't know, Mom. We have geometry together. We talk a lot in there, but outside of that, we don't speak. She seems really sad sometimes."

"Have you ever asked her why she's sad?"

He shook his head.

"You should ask her. Maybe she just needs a friend."

He nodded. He hugged me and kissed my check. "Thanks for the talk, Mom. You know I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, Masen, so much." I stood. "Get some sleep, okay? You have a game in the morning." I turned his light out as I left.

I loved him more than anything else in the world. Every time I looked at him, I couldn't help but see my first born baby boy. The boy I struggled to raise on my own for the first year and a half of his life. The boy I thought would never meet his biological father, or have true siblings, or have his college paid for and a car by the time he turned 16. Masen was everything to me. My entire family was everything to me, but Masen and I shared something that the others and I didn't, and I thought he would never truly understand why that was.

. . .

**Author's Note: WOW you guys! The response so far has been amazing! I'm glad so many of you are as excited about this story as I am. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and keep them coming. :) **

**Twitter: AllOrNothingKR**


	4. Aftermath - Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke early the next morning and made breakfast for everyone. It took some effort to get Molly and Edward out of bed. Masen and Kenzie were right on time.

Everyone was at the table, except Edward. I plated the kids' bacon, eggs, and hash-browns and then went to find Edward.

I entered our room. He was snoring softly. I nudged him. "Babe, your missing breakfast."

He groaned and rolled over.

"Edward?"

"I don't feel good. Eat without me."

That was unusual. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, I didn't get any sleep."

"Why not?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just didn't, Bella," he snapped at me.

I got off the bed and went to leave, pausing just before I left the room. "Masen has a game this morning, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I won't be there."

I slammed our bedroom door.

Masen won his game. They always won when he played. He was only a junior, but already had colleges checking him out. He and the rest of the team were going out for pizza afterwards, so Kenzie and I made our way back to the house alone.

Molly was waiting on us as soon as we entered the kitchen. "Mom, what is wrong with Dad?"

"I don't know, why?" I asked.

"He's lost his fucking mind."

"Molly! Watch your mouth!" Ugh. Since when do my kids curse like sailors!

"I'm serious, Mom. I've never seen him this mad, about anything."

"Why is he mad?"

"I don't know! He wouldn't talk to me, but he did tell me I could go to the mall. So . . .Jen is picking me up."

I heard a car horn blow. "I thought you were grounded?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just doing what dad says!" She kissed my cheek. "See ya later, Mom." She ruffled Kenzie's hair. "Later, Squirt." Kenzie laughed.

"Kenzie, why don't you go out back and play with the dog for a bit, okay?"

Kenzie nodded and took off out the back door.

"Edward Cullen!" I screamed as I made my way upstairs. He didn't answer.

I found him in our bedroom, looking out the window.

"It's really Jen picking her up. I checked. I thought she was grounded," I said.

"Where's Kenzie?" he asked.

"She's out back with the dog. What the hell is going on, Edward?"

He turned around to face me and I'd never seen so much emotion on his face before. His face was red and splotchy. He was really mad and he had been crying.

"Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, everything is fine. When is Masen going to be home?"

"They went to get pizza. He should be back in an hour or so, why?"

"I was just curious. Mom's coming by. She's taking you and Kenzie for lunch and pedicures."

"What?" I asked confused. "Why? Kenzie doesn't do pedicures."

"I don't know, she called a few minutes ago."

"You're lying, Edward." I was so furious with him. He was keeping something from me and I didn't know what it was. I didn't know why he wanted everyone out of the house.

"Just go, Bella!" he yelled.

I couldn't stop the tears. "Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Just go. Please, Bella. I need to talk to him, alone."

I was angry. I stormed out of our room. I splashed some water on my face in the kids' bathroom before heading downstairs to find Kenize. I found Esme in the kitchen looking out the back window at her.

She smiled. "Bella, honey, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" she asked as she hugged me. I wanted to fall apart. I wanted to cry for days and tell her that her son was being an ass hole, but I didn't.

Edward POV:

I felt fine. I just needed Masen out of the house so I could do what I needed to do. I hated lying to Bella, or misleading her, but I knew if she caught me going through his room she would mad.

Masen got home about an hour after the girls left. I had everything set up the way I wanted it. He'd know as soon as he walked in his bedroom. I heard him as he leaped up the stairs, two at a time. He was humming to himself. I assumed they won their game. A small part of me felt bad that his Saturday was about to be ruined. I heard him come to stop just after he pushed his bedroom door open. I could practically hear his heart beating from down the hall. He turned around quickly. I was standing just outside my bedroom door, waiting. The look on his face said it all. I caught him.

"Dad?"

It took everything I had not to go strangle him. I wanted to knock some sense into him so fucking bad. I approached him.

"Chill out, Dad. It's not what you think."

I screamed. "It's not what I think! It's exactly what I think!"

I backed him into his room and closed the door, in case any of the girls came home. It was all still there on his bed. A plastic baggie full of pot, rolling papers, a pipe, and another baggie with white pills, a knife, and a stash of condoms.

"Why were going through my shit anyway? God, I can't fucking stand you!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath, trying not to lose it. I took the bag of pot and the pills and flushed them down the toilet in the nearby bathroom as Masen protested. I took the knife, the papers and the pipe. I left the condoms. He sat in his desk chair as he watched me. I couldn't even look at him when I spoke. "In college baseball, you're randomly drug tested. If you need to find a job, you're drug tested. This shit isn't going to fly in the real world. Your allowance is gone for good. So is your car. Get a job."

"But Dad! I can't, not with school and ball, I don't have time!"

"Figure it out. I'm not paying for you to spend money on drugs!"

"Whatever, Dad. It's nothing. Everybody does it."

"You. Dont. Do you understand?"

He huffed, as he expressed his unlikeness of the situation.

"I didn't tell your mother. It would break her heart. It would fucking break her. I don't care if you go fuck every slut on the planet, or smoke a joint every now and then, but you won't do it under this roof and you will not let your mother find out, especially about the pills. Are you out of your mind? Where did you get those?"

He just shrugged.

"Don't ever come into this house again if you're on any type of drug, whether it be pot or pills or whatever. Do you hear me!" I yelled, instead of asked.

"I hear you," he said solemnly.

It was quiet for a moment. I tried to calm myself before speaking again. "You have no idea how much you mean to your mother and me. Seeing you succeed and do good things with your life and be happy is all I ever wanted for you. I promised her you would have anything you wanted and be whoever you wanted, do whatever you wanted to do. If you start going down this path of destruction, you will get nowhere, and it will ruin her. She will feel like she failed you. I already feel like I failed you. You are her pride and joy. Please, stop, Masen. Don't do this. I know it seems fun and cool now, but your actions can have life changing consequences that you'll never be able to undo."

I didn't want for his response. I turned to leave the room.

He started, just before I closed the door. "Dad?"

I turned to look at him. "Thanks for not telling her. Really. I don't want to hurt her."

I nodded and shut the door. It was practically the only thing we had in common lately, we didn't want to hurt her.

Bella POV:

When Kenzie and I got home, Edward was making dinner, Masen was taking out the trash and doing his laundry and Molly was out back watering my flowers.

"What is going on?" I asked, shocked.

Edward laughed and Masen kissed my cheek. "Hey, Ma. How was your day?"

"It was interesting." I tried to recall the date momentarily, it was not mother's day, or my birthday or anyone's birthday, or an anniversary.

Molly came in from out back. "Is it ready yet, Dad? I'm starving!"

Edward was making a steak, shrimp and vegetable stir fry that smelled amazing. It made my mouth water.

"Soon, Molly. Go wash up."

All the kids ran to various washrooms to wash their hands and get ready for dinner.

"I don't know what you're doing, but it doesn't let you off the hook," I said honestly.

He grinned. He fucking grinned. "Can I not make dinner for my family?"

"You haven't in almost a year," I said, seriously.

"Has it been that long?"

"Yeah, when you were so wrapped up in that double murder trial that you forgot my birthday."

His face soured. "Bella," he warned.

"I know, you were sorry. What are you sorry for now?"

He stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry for this morning. Masen and I talked. Things will be better now, okay?"

I could hear footsteps. We didn't have time to go into details. For the first time, in a long time, we had a nice family dinner. Nobody was late, nobody was angry, nobody cursed. We ate, talked, and laughed with each other. I lived for nights like those.

Masen POV:

Dad thought he had me scared straight. He was wrong. I get so tired of his bullshit. I'm just a kid. I wish he'd leave me alone. I was so fucking glad he didn't tell mom about what he found, though. I'd never be able to look at her again. My mom was the best thing in my life, next to this girl who was quickly coming in second. Kaylen.

She was the girl everyone loved to hate, and maybe I wasn't so nice to her when my friends were around, but when we were alone, it was different. She was at the game this morning. I've never seen her at a baseball game before. I think she was with her little brother. I had run back to the locker room to get my lucky sweatband when I heard her call my name from under the bleachers.

"Masen!"

I stopped, looked around and ran back to where she was. "Hey, what's up, Kaylen?"

She handed me a little folded piece of paper. As soon as it was in my hand, she turned and walked away.

"Kaylen!" I yelled after her. She never flinched, or turned. I opened the little pastel purple paper. It was a phone number. Her phone number?

We text messaged all day Saturday afternoon and into the evening, when she suddenly went quiet and stopped responding. It was almost 9:00 p.m. when I finally heard from her.

Sorry, my dad is an ass. What are you doing tonight? - Kaylen

I typed out the text so Mom, who was sitting next to me on the couch, couldn't see. I was going to sneak out later and go to a party. - Masen

Oh. - Kaylen

I thought about inviting her, but I knew that wouldn't be cool. She wasn't exactly in the same crowd. But I don't have to go. What are you doing? - Masen

Nothing, I'm home alone.

Oh. Oh. Is that an invitation? ;) - Masen

Do you want it to be? - Kaylen

Definitely. - Masen

She sent me her address, fortunately she lived in the neighborhood behind mine, because I no longer had a car.

I felt like it was forever before Mom and Dad finally went to bed. It was just after 11:00 p.m. when I finally got the courage. Molly's light was the only one still shining from under her door. I tiptoed down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creeks. I made it to the back of the house and waited for a minute. When I didn't hear anything, I crawled through the doggie door and out onto the back deck. I made my way through the woods behind the house and into Kaylen's neighborhood. She lived in a small gray wooden house. It looked sad. While all the houses in the neighborhood were fairly small, they were well maintained, except hers. I knocked lightly on the side door as she instructed. She let me into a small mud room before we turned and went down a flight of stairs, into a basement.

It was dark, and felt damp. There was an area rug over the concrete floor and a big plush leather couch in front of a small TV. There were tons of bookshelves and books.

"Read much?" I teased as she sat down on the couch.

She just smiled.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was dark blonde, long and wavy. It always hid part of her face. Her skin was fair and flawless. She had no idea how sexy she was. She was thin, but had curves in the right places. Her legs were long, but she wasn't overly tall. I rarely saw her smile. She was wearing skinny jeans and a little gray t-shirt with a black tank top under it. Her eyes matched her shirt.

I cautiously sat down next to her. I wasn't usually nervous around girls, but she made me nervous. "Why are your eyes red?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Allergies."

I swept the pad of my thumb under her left eye because I thought it was makeup smeared in the corner. We gasped at the same time. It wasn't make up smear. It was a poor job of covering a black eye. "Kaylen, what the fuck?"

She was off the couch in an instant with her back to me. "You should go."

"I don't want to go."

"You need to leave, Masen."

"I'm not fucking leaving. Who did that? Was it someone at school?"

"You wouldn't care if it was. You're just like them when they're around."

Ouch. I felt like the biggest fucking prick. "I'm not like them. I mean, sometimes I am, you know, we stick together. But, I'm not like them, and you know it. If I was, I wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have invited me here."

She sighed and finally turned around. Tear tracks covered her once flawless cheeks. The bruise was green and yellow. I couldn't tell if it was new or old. If someone at school did that, I would kill them.

She changed the subject as she walked over to one of the many bookshelves. "Do you like to read?" she asked.

I used to. My mom used to read to me all the time when I was younger. It had been a while. Pot, ball and girls got in the way. Maybe my dad was right about a thing or two. "Yeah, it's been a while, but I do. Which one is your favorite?" I asked as I kneeled down next to her. Her little index finger ran over numerous book spines as she hummed to herself in thought. "I can't decide."

A door upstairs slammed, it sounded like the one I came through earlier. I froze. She looked terrified.

"Kaylen!" an angry voice yelled. "Where are you? What did I tell you about leaving the fucking porch light on! God Damn it! Your just as worthless as she was!"

Kaylen was mortified. I could see it all over her face. "Hide," she whispered, as she pushed me further back into the basement behind a water heater.

"Sorry, Dad!" she yelled up to him. "I'll be right there." She ran up the wooden steps. My mind was racing, my heart beating faster than ever before, and then I heard it. The familiar sound of skin hitting skin and she cried out. He hit her. He fucking hit her! I was so livid I was about to run up there and knock the shit out of him, but I couldn't move. I couldn't fucking move. She was crying. I could hear her. And then, a new voice, a younger boy, her brother? "Dad! Stop, she didn't mean to. I did it, I left the light on."

I heard him curse and his voice got further and further away. "Go back to bed, Joey. I'm fine. I promise. Go!" she ushered him. A moment later, I heard her footsteps hurrying down the stairs. "Masen?" she whispered.

I came out from the shadows.

"You have to leave. I'm sorry."

When she came into the light, I could see the same eye and cheek were red and puffy. I just looked at her in disbelief. You never hit a girl. Ever. I can't even count how many times my dad told me that.

"Don't say anything. Don't tell anyone, please? It was my fault. Just go!" she pleaded.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't make words come out of mouth. I ran up the stairs behind her, she held the side door open, and I left. I left her there with him.

. . .

Author's Note: So . . . Drama in the Cullen house. The next several chapters will jump around in POV, but will mostly be Edward, Bella and/or Masen. I'm not trying to confuse anyone, or be repetitive, so I hope you're following along okay. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love that many of you can relate to this story in one way or another, whether it be as a parent, or child.

Next update will hopefully be this Sunday.

Follow Me On Twitter: AllOrNothingKR


	5. Aftermath - Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bella POV

Unless the kids were around, I had been giving Edward the silent treatment for three days. I was as far over on my side of the bed as I could possibly be. I felt Edward come up behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips pressed to my shoulder. "Don't be mad at me, please."

I scoffed. "How can I not be mad at you, Edward?"

He sighed. "Some things are just better left unsaid, Bella."

"I don't care if some things are better left unsaid, you were mean to me. You hurt me. You didn't tell me what was going on until it was finished. I thought you were mad at me." My tears betrayed me.

He squeezed me tighter. "Oh, Bella. Baby, I was never mad at you. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was pissed off at Masen and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"What did you two talk about?

Edward sighed. "I found a stash of condoms in his room. We just talked about sex and protection, guy stuff."

I rolled over and eyed him cautiously. I figured Masen had done some experimenting with girls, but I didn't think he was sexually active. "He's had sex?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "I was just so irritated when I found them. I mean, I'd just hoped he would've waited longer you know? And it's not like he's really seeing anyone, not that I've heard of anyway."

"He told me he likes a girl in his geometry class, but they definitely hadn't slept together."

"I just don't want him getting anyone pregnant. I could not deal with that. I wouldn't want him to have to deal with that."

"Agreed."

"Do you forgive me?" he asked as he started with opened mouth kisses behind my ear and down my neck.

I had missed his touch and a moan involuntarily escaped. "I do," I said, and I felt him smile against me.

"I love you, wife."

I giggled. " I love you, husband."

He laughed and rolled me over onto my back. "Marrying you was one of the best days of my life."

I smiled up at him and pushed some of his wild hair out of his face. "Mine, too. Can we please not fight anymore? No more secrets?"

He nodded. "Deal."

I reached up and kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip. I missed being intimate with my husband. Our children kept us entirely too busy. We savored each other for much longer than usual and it was late when we finally stopped trying to get our fill of each other.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Was that the stairs?"

"I think so."

We were both quiet while we listened. We didn't hear the stairs anymore, but we heard Masen's door creak open and then quietly close.

I went to move to get out of the bed. Edward stopped me and pulled me to him. "Just let him be, for now. I'll talk to him tomorrow. He's home now, he's safe. It's been too long since I've woken up to you naked."

I hesitated for a moment, before silently agreeing with him. I snuggled into his side and kissed his chest. "I love you, Edward. I could never do this without you."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Parent."

He kissed the top of my head. "You're the best mother in the world, and the best wife. I'm a lucky bastard."

I smiled against his chest and fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

Masen POV:

Kaylen and I skipped Geometry. We snuck into the woods beyond the baseball fields.

She giggled and it was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. She pulled on my arm. "What are we doing out here?" she asked.

"I got something for us," I said as I threw my backpack down and sat on it to avoid the dampness of the ground. I pulled out my little bag and my rolling papers and rolled a joint while she watched me with her big gray eyes.

"I've never done that before."

I smiled. "First time for everything, right?"

She was hesitant. "What does it feel like? Will I stink?"

"It feels awesome. You're a girl, don't you have perfume or something in your purse?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I have some body spray. What about you, though?"

"I have ball practice after Geometry. I'll be changing clothes anyway." I lit the joint, took a hit, and passed it to her. "Just breath in deep," I said.

She did what I told her and then she was coughing up a storm, just like a first timer. She was telling the truth and I couldn't believe it. Her eyes were always red and puffy and I thought for sure she smoked more than I did. After a few more hits, she was giddy and happy and it made me happy. We laughed and passed the joint back and forth as we leaned up against the trunk of a big tree. I let her hit it more often than I did, I had a goal in mind. When I felt like she was good and high and carefree, I started.

"So, why is your dad such an ass hole?"

She laughed. "I'm hungry."

"Stop changing the subject."

"He just is, Masen. It's no big deal."

"It's no big deal? He fucking hit you. How often does he do that?"

She shrugged. "Just a couple times a week."

"A couple times a week? Fuck, Kaylen! That's not okay."

"Doesn't your dad hit your mom or sisters?"

I scoffed. "Um. No. Never. My dad would never do that. He's never even hit me, although I'm sure he's wanted to."

She looked away from me. "That's just the way it is, Masen. Not everybody has the perfect little fucking family like you."

"We're not perfect."

"What isn't perfect? You're mom is a teacher. Your dad is an attorney. You're all fucking other worldly gorgeous. What is there you could possibly have to complain about?"

I thought for a few minutes. I guess shit wasn't so bad. I shrugged. "My dad threw away my pot and pain pills the other day."

She laughed, loudly. "And you just got more. You probably have some ridiculous allowance."

"I used to, but he took it away, and my car. He wants me to get a job."

"It might be good for you."

That hurt my feelings. Did she think I was just some spoiled brat of a kid who never had any problems? "So, what? You think I'm just a stuck up brat or something?"

"Did I say that?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Did you bring snacks?"

I laughed and pulled some chips and cookies out of my bag that I got out of the vending machine. We shared them, along with another joint. She was staring me, intently.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a chip crumb on the corner of your mouth, and it keeps moving. It's taunting me," she said as she swatted at it with her fingers.

We both laughed. "If you try to catch it with your tongue, it won't move."

She turned serious. "Really?" she asked as she stuck her tongue out and leaned towards me. I closed the distance and kissed her. Her lips were baby soft and cool to the touch. It was a gentle kiss. It was slow and perfect. I was afraid I'd hurt her if I wasn't easy with her. Eventually she pulled away and looked down at her lap and I could tell she was blushing.

The back of my hand brushed along her cheek. "Don't be shy."

"Nobody's ever kissed me before," she said it so softly, I wasn't sure I'd heard her.

"What? You're not serious."

She nodded.

"You can't be. You invited me over to your house when your parents weren't home and you took me to the basement."

She laughed and looked up at me. "I just wanted to hang out. You seemed different. I wanted to see if you really were."

"Was I?"

A shy smile spread across her lips and I wanted to kiss her again. She nodded, "I think you're different."

"In a good way?"

She pondered this. "I think so, but you may be a bad influence. We've hung out less than an hour and I've been kissed for the first time and smoke pot for the first time."

I felt like a giant prick. She was perfect and innocent and I was corrupting her. "I'm sorry. I'm a jerk," I said seriously.

She giggled and grabbed my hand. "No, you're cool. I like you."

I smiled. "You do?"

She nodded.

"I like you, too."

"Can we do that again?"

"What?" I asked. "You want another joint?"

She looked away and shook her head before looking right at me. "This," she whispered, as she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips tasted like spearmint and pot and they felt so perfect pressed against mine. I captured her top lip between mine and sucked gently on it and she moaned. She fucking moaned. I immediately felt my pants get tighter and I had to back away from her.

"Am I bad at it?" she asked. "You can tell me."

I huffed. "No, no. Not at all. You're really fucking good at it. I just didn't want us to get carried away."

"Oh, okay," she said. She sounded unsure.

I grabbed her hand. "I'm serious."

She smiled and nodded.

I stood from ground and held my hand out to her. "We should get back. Next period is about to start."

She took my hand and I held it until we got to the clearing behind the fields.

Edward POV:

I was starting to regret my decision to take away Masen's car. I didn't like picking him up from practice after school. Things had been a little tense with us when we were alone since we had our last talk, or confrontation.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever hit Mom?"

I almost ran off the road when I jerked my head to the side to look at him. "What?!" I saw that he was honestly curious and it scared me. "Of course I've never hit your mother. I would never do that. Why are you asking me that?"

He shrugged. "No reason, really. Have you ever hurt her though, in any other way?"

My heart started to race a little bit, the most obvious scenario came to my mind. "I'm sure I've hurt her before, emotionally. I'm sure I've said and done stupid things, or made her angry with me, but I would never hit her or intentionally hurt her. You don't hit women. How many times have I told you that?"

"A lot. And you've never hit Molly or Kenzie, right?"

Had my son lost his mind? "Masen, why are you asking these questions? I would never hit your sisters. I couldn't. I love them. No matter what they could do to upset me, it doesn't warrant being hit or physically punished."

"So they couldn't do anything that would make you slap them even?"

"Nothing. Not a single thing. Never."

"Hmph." He stared out the window.

"You care to explain what this is all about? Did you hit someone?"

Now he turned his head sharply to me. "No, no way, Dad. I've never hit a girl. I just wasn't sure if that was just a rule our family had, or if its generally accepted that you don't hit women."

"It's not just our family. You hit a woman, a girl, or a child and you could have charges pressed against you and spend time in jail."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes perking up a little. "What if it was a parent that hit their child?"

We pulled into the driveway. "Some parents discipline their children by spanking, but regular physical punishments are not okay." We got out of the car. "Go wash up for dinner. We'll finish this later."

"I think I'm done. Thanks for the talk, Dad."

I laughed. "In your dreams, Masen. We are NOT done."

Masen laughed, too. "I figured."

. . .

My wife was the best cook. Dinner was good. All three kids were on time, nobody yelled, nobody cursed, my wife was happy, and so was I. I even did the dishes after dinner and let Bella help Kenzie with her school project.

Bella was upstairs tucking in Kenzie for the night and I had Masen come down to my office.

"Close the door."

He closed the door and sat down across from my desk on the sofa. "So what was that about this afternoon?"

"I probably shouldn't say. It could've just been a one time thing."

"Tell me, Masen. You won't be in trouble. What we talk about won't leave this room."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair, much like myself. "There's this girl at school. We're kind of just talking. We're friends. I was at her house one day last week when her dad came home. She had left the outside light on and he flipped out on her. He slapped her. I heard it, and sometimes she has bruises."

"How old is she?

"She's 15, but she'll be 16 soon."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"What? No, Dad. God," he huffed.

"Don't act like that. You had condoms!"

Masen laughed. "They're just in case, you know."

"Well, they need to be on you, not in your desk drawer. A lot of good they do you in there when you're out with, what's her name?"

"Kaylen."

"Kaylen." I was honestly stalling because I didn't know what to say, to tell him. I thought for a moment before I spoke. "Masen, sometimes you can't always be the hero. Unless she wants help, you cannot help her."

"That's not fair, though. You should've seen her face. She was so upset and crying and embarrassed that I witnessed it. I mean, it all makes sense now, why she's so sad all the time."

"So, what are you wanting to do?"

"I don't know. Call the police or something? She has a younger brother, too. I bet he hits him, too."

"What about her mother?"

"I don't know. I've never heard her talk about her mom. She wasn't there the other night."

"What if she doesn't have a mom and you call the police and they end up putting her father in jail. Do you know what will happen to her?"

He shook his head.

"She'll go into foster care, probably be sent off somewhere with some other family, her brother, too. They probably won't even be kept together."

"What? That's not fair! They can't take her away!" he yelled.

Just then my office door opened and Bella eyed both of us. "What's going on? What's wrong, Masen?"

Masen blew out a breath. "Nothing, mom. Nothing. Every thing is fine. We were just talking."

She looked at me and I nodded.

"It's getting late," Bella warned.

"We'll be finished in just a minute. I'll be up soon," I told her.

She gave me a weak smile. She kissed Masen on the head and told him goodnight before she left and closed the door behind her.

"Masen, you don't have to do anything right now. Just be her friend, and keep an eye on the situation, okay?"

He nodded. "Alright."

"Let me know if you notice anything more or learn anything else, alright? We'll see what we can do." I stood and came around my desk as he stood also. He hugged me.

"Thanks, Dad."

I hugged him back. "Anytime, Masen. You can always talk to me. I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do."

He pulled back and nodded. "I love you, too, Dad. We need to play together again, soon," he said as he nodded towards my small guitar collection on the other side of the room.

"Definitely. Just tell me when."

Masen nodded and left me alone in the office. For the first time in a long time, I was proud of my son.

**. . .**

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took longer than I expected to get posted. I've been out of the country and I just didn't get around to it before I left! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. :)**

**Edward meets Kaylen's father in the next chapter - and not on such good terms. **


	6. Aftermath - Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bella POV

Molly, Kenzie and I were having lunch one Saturday afternoon after we did some shopping.

"So, Mom, has Masen told you about this girl he's dating?"

My ears perked up. "Your dad said something about a girl, Kaylen, I think?"

Molly nodded. "That's her. She's kinda weird. Masen seems really into her, though."

"There's nothing wrong with weird."

"Does she like animals?" Kenzie asked.

Molly and I looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, Kenz, I think she does," Molly said.

"Good, then I think she's okay."

Molly and I laughed. "So, what's weird about her, Molly?"

"I can't put my finger on it. She's all emo and weird. She never looks happy unless she's with Masen and she looks high a lot. Her eyes are always red and puffy."

"What's high look like?" Kenzie asked.

I glared at Molly. "Nothing, Kenzie. It's sort of like looking sleepy, but don't use that phrase. It's only for adults and weird people."

Kenzie laughed and nodded.

"Masen hasn't really talked to me that much about her. He's been talking to Dad a lot, which is kind of unusual."

"I noticed."

I changed the subject because I didn't think Masen's nearly adult issues were safe for Kenzie.

. . .

Masen had just ended a phone call with "her" when he entered the kitchen. He kissed me on the cheek. "Smells good, Ma. What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread. Maybe you'd like to invite your girlfriend for dinner one night."

"What?" Masen laughed. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Everyone else says you do," I said as I turned around from the stove to face him. He was blushing and grinning. "You really like her. I can tell. Your cheeks are pink."

Masen laughed louder and it reminded me of Edward. I smiled at their similarities.

"I was playing outside with Kenzie. It's warm out."

"It's 60 degrees, Masen. That's not what I'd call warm."

Masen laughed. "Whatever, Mom. Yell at me when it's ready."

I nodded and watched him head back outside.

. . .

"Why doesn't our son love me anymore?" I asked Edward later that night after we crawled in bed.

Edward laughed and pulled me closer to him. "What makes you think that?"

"He doesn't talk to me like he used to. He's always talking to you. He seems really into that girl."

Edward kissed the curve of my neck. "He is."

He kissed my shoulder. "Does he talk to you about her?" I asked.

He kissed my chin. "Sometimes."

He kissed my lips. "You think she's good for him?"

He sighed, pulled away and rested his head on the pillow. "I don't know. I think she has issues that he doesn't know how to stay out of, but he hasn't spoken that much of them lately."

"What kind of issues?"

"He thinks her dad hits her."

My eyes widened. "Really? Like, frequently? Why?"

"I don't know. He hasn't really brought it up lately. We were talking about it that night you found us in my office. I'm sure if something else happened he would've told me. Hopefully it was just a one time thing."

"Molly said she's weird and high all the time."

Edward gasped and then coughed a little dramatically.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "High? Why does Molly know what being high is?"

I laughed. "She's 14, Edward. She's not stupid."

"Masen said she looks sad a lot, but didn't say anything about her being high. She better not be. That's the last thing he needs."

"Are you reminding him to use protection?"

"Yes, dear."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"And too sexy," he said as he tickled me and pulled me on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him. After all the years we had been together, I still loved the way he kissed me. His hands roamed up my bare thighs and under the t-shirt I was wearing. I rocked against his hips, feeling his need for me. His hands moved higher to remove my shirt just as we heard the back door slam downstairs. We both froze.

"I thought Masen was in his room. Is that Molly?"

Edward and I both scrambled to cover our partially naked bodies and headed out of our bedroom just in time to see Molly and Kenzie with their heads poked out of their doors and an angry and teary-eyed Masen stomping up the stairs.

I pushed Edward back into our room. "Masen?" He ignored me and went to his room and slammed his door. I turned to Edward. "Stay here, let me talk to him." Edward nodded. "Go back to bed, girls," I ordered.

Molly and Kenzie closed their bedroom doors and I went to Masen's room. I knocked lightly on his door. "Masen, it's me. I'm coming in."

When he didn't answer, I let myself in. He laid on his bed, facing away from me, on top of the covers. I crawled onto his bed and leaned over him, my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened?" I decided getting on to him for leaving and not telling us would just add more fuel to the fire at the moment.

He huffed and drug the back of his hands across his face. I couldn't remember the last time I saw my son cry, and it broke my heart. "Masen?" I laid down behind him and hugged him to me. "It's okay." For several minutes I just held him and rubbed my hand up and down his arm as I tried to soothe him. He eventually calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it Kaylen?"

He nodded and blew out a deep breath. "We got in a fight."

"About what?"

"Her dad. He's such an ass hole!"

I started to warn him about his language, but stopped. "What does her dad have to do with you and her?"

"I kind of went off on her and then she just yelled back at me and it was just bad," he groaned. "What is happening to me? I don't fucking cry, especially not over a girl!" he said loudly.

I hid my smile behind his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with crying. Why did you go off on her; what did she do?"

"It's not what she did, it's what she didn't do. She won't stand up to him. He nearly beat her to death tonight, that's why I left and went over there. She was in such bad shape, Mom." He wiped his cheeks with the palm of his hand. "She won't be able to go to school for at least a week. I wanted her to come with me, to get away from him, or call the police, but she wouldn't. How can she just stay there and let him do that to her?"

I squeezed him tighter. I couldn't imagine intentionally hurting one of my kids. "Oh, Masen, sometimes things just aren't as easy as they seem.

"Why not!" he yelled.

"Did she say why she wouldn't leave?"

"She said she couldn't. She couldn't leave her brother and she said that he would find her and it would be ten times worse than it already was. It's just not fair. How can he get away with that. You should have seen her face."

He closed his eyes shut tight and I knew he was picturing her.

"Her right eye is so swollen that she can't even see out of it and her lip . . ." his phone buzzed on the nightstand and he grabbed it and then jumped off the bed. "She's outside. Please, mom. Is it okay if she comes in? Please."

I was briefly concerned for my family, if her father came looking for her, but I couldn't say no to Masen, and certainly not to a girl in need.

"I want to meet her," I said as I got off the bed.

"Okay, maybe you can talk some sense into her. She needs a mother figure. Her mom died two years ago."

We headed down the hall and as soon as we hit the stairs, Edward opened our bedroom door and looked at me questioningly. I held up my hand, telling him to stay put and he closed the door.

"How?" I asked.

"Some freak accident. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt and couldn't avoid a deer in the road. Her dad has been a drunk ass hole ever since."

I got a sour taste in my mouth and counted myself and my children extremely lucky. I'd be lost without Edward, but I'd never take my pain out on my children.

We went to the backdoor and Masen opened it. Kaylen immediately turned around, obviously not expecting me.

"It's okay," I offered her my hand. "Come in, please." She took it hesitantly. "I'm Bella, Masen's mom."

She nodded. "I know. You're even prettier in person," she lifted her other hand to cover her bruised face and followed me inside.

Masen gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier."

I heard her mumble, "Me too," into his chest.

Kaylen was a cute girl and I could definitely see why Masen liked her. I dimmed the kitchen light while Masen and Kaylen sat down next to each other at the kitchen table. I fixed Kaylen an ice pack and got her a glass of water and some tylenol. I sat it in front of her on the table and she literally started sobbing while thanking me. It broke my heart into a million pieces and Masen looked at me with big pleading eyes, as if I could fix her.

I sat next to her and gently put my arm around her. "It's okay," I tried to soothe her, but wasn't completely sure why she lost it all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I miss her so much. I wasn't expecting this. You must think I'm a basket case."

She was obviously thinking about her mother and it made me hurt inside. I hoped I never left my girls behind at a young age. Daughters needed their mothers. "I don't think that, not at all."

She continued to cry for a while and it was getting late. "Do you know what your options are?"

She shook her head and cried harder. "I don't have any. I can't leave my brother. My dad, he doesn't mean it. He's just hurting, like I am. He misses her, too. He wasn't like this before she died. He just needs some help."

She had me in tears. "It sounds like he needs a lot of help, but you can't help him. He needs professional help. You can't keep living like this, and neither can your littler brother. You may only have a few years left to endure it, but how long does he have?"

She sobbed louder. "A long time, seven years."

"Do you have any other family or relatives?"

"Not really, not here. My mom was an only child. Her dad lives in Florida. Her mom passed away before I was born. My dad's parents are already gone. He has a brother, but he's an alcoholic, too."

I sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I want it to stop, but I can't make it stop. I don't want to leave Portland. I don't want my dad to get in trouble and it make us have to go live with some strange foster family."

Before I could say anything else, Edward came into the kitchen. "Oh my God," he said, taking in Kaylen's appearance. "Did your father do that?"

She didn't have to answer, her cries said enough. "We'll be back," I said to Kaylen and Masen as I made Edward follow me through the living room and into his office.

"What the fuck!" Edward said loudly. "I thought Masen was exaggerating a little. How could someone do that! She's just a child."

"Calm down. We have to figure something out."

He ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth in front of his desk. "We really should call the police."

"I know, but Masen will never forgive us if they send her away. I'd hate for her to be separated from her brother."

Edward and I were silent for a few moments as we thought.

I finally came up with something. "What if we put some pressure on him. If he knows that we know, maybe he'll calm down. We can tell her she's welcome here anytime, and her brother, too. You should take her home tonight. Talk to her father. Tell him if you see another bruise on her again you'll call the police."

"What if he beats her even more, as soon as I leave?"

"Stay for a bit, listen. Tell her to call us, or Masen, but we tell her this is the only option. If she doesn't want us to call the police, she has to do this and if it doesn't work, we have to let the authorities know and deal with the consequences."

Edward and I agreed and discussed our thoughts with Masen and Kaylen. She was scared, but didn't know what else to do. She had spent so much time trying to hide what he did and cover for him that she didn't know how he'd react if someone else knew, especially an adult and a state prosecutor.

Edward POV:

Despite his protests, I made Masen stay at home while I drove Kaylen the short distance to her house. I didn't want Masen involved and if I could help it; I didn't want Kaylen's father to know that I was Masen's father. I didn't want to put Masen in harm's way. I didn't want him to become Kaylen's father's next butcher's block.

The short car ride was spent in silence, except for the occasional sniffle from Kaylen. She reminded me a lot of Molly. She wasn't much older than Molly. I would kill anyone that ever made my daughter's face look like Kaylen's did then. I couldn't fathom ever being the person that inflicted that kind of pain on my own child.

Once we arrived, I told Kaylen to stay behind me and not to talk. I told her over and over that if anything happened after I left that I'd be right outside and all she had to do was scream or call and I'd be right there. I'd make it stop.

Her little brother answered the front door. He had a busted lip. He immediately started crying and flew into his sister's waiting arms.

"Sissy!" he cried. "I thought you left and weren't coming back. I thought you left me."

My heart fucking broke. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be getting involved, I should've called the police right away, but I couldn't stand the thought of them having to potentially live apart, but at least they would be safe. I struggled with my decision momentarily. I thought about changing my mind, and putting them both in my car and taking them to police station right then.

"Go back inside, Joey. Wake Dad up. Tell him someone's at the door."

Before Joey could respond, I heard the sounds of her father coming down the stairs, cursing, yelling.

Kaylen pushed Joey back inside. "Go to your room; lock the door."

He did as she said, and then she stepped behind me.

"Who are you?" her father seethed.

The smell of alcohol nearly knocked me on my feet. Kaylen stepped out from behind me a little bit.

"I live down the road. I found your daughter walking down the street, like this." I waived to her battered face.

"What happened to your face, Kaylen? Is it that god damn boy you're seeing? I knew he was a piece of shit." He reached for her arm to pull her inside. I stopped him.

I was really fucking irritated that he was trying to play this off and put in on my son, but I didn't want to give away my identity. "It wasn't a boy. It was a grown man who has no fucking business laying a hand on his daughter, or any female. If I see so much as a single bruise anywhere on her again, I'm notifying the police. Do you understand?"

"Nobody will believe her."

"They'll believe the pictures I took of her face, and the ones of her hands that she used to attempt to defend herself."

His eyes grew wider. He stepped back, holding the door open wider. "Go to bed, Kaylen."

I allowed her to go inside. When I didn't hear anything, I returned to my car. I saw a light come on in a second story window. I called Masen to ask him to call her or text message her and ask if she was okay, or if she wanted me to stay.

"She said she's okay, and thank you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I saw the light go off upstairs. The house was quiet, and I returned home.

. . .

Masen was waiting on me in the kitchen. He immediately hugged me. It felt good.

"Thanks, Dad. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's hope there won't be a next time. I can't do this again, Masen. Next time, the police are involved. You understand? You better tell me if he touches her again."

"I understand. I do. I will."

"Good. Go to bed, it's late."

He nodded and headed through the house to go up the stairs. That was the first time I noticed Bella sitting at the kitchen table. She stood and came to me and we held each other.

"I love you, Edward."

I felt my eyes begin to sting. I couldn't help but think over and over again that I could never imagine hurting Bella, or Molly, or Kenzie, or any child, and that's exactly what I did 17 years ago. I was such a fucking hypocrite, but I was trying. God, I was trying so hard to make up for it and forget it, but I couldn't. I didn't deserve to.

"I know what you're thinking, Edward. Stop," she cried. "You're a good man, and a great father and you're not a monster."

"Don't," I warned her. "They could be listening."

She nodded as she realized her mistake.

I silently led her upstairs. All the lights were out beneath the children's doors. We went to our bedroom and closed the door. The sun would be up soon.

"Stop, okay? Don't go back to that place," she said.

When I think about it too much, it pisses me off so bad that I feel like I need to punish myself. I feel like I didn't deserve her or our family, and I push her away. "I don't know how not to. I feel like a hypocrite."

"It's in the past. You're not that person."

"How could I do something like that? How? You were someone's daughter. It could've been one of my daughters, it still could be. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Stop, Edward. Please, stop. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to relive it, please."

That got my attention. I didn't want to make her hurt. I never wanted to hurt her. "I'm sorry. I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

She held me and told me it was okay, and I let her comfort me. So often over the past several years we took turns trying to help each other fight our demons. Our demons that I created and could never take back, never undue, no matter how hard I tried. They were always there.

. . .

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) More to come soon.

Twitter: AllOrNothingKR


	7. Aftermath - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella POV**

Edward was working late. He said he had some file he could only access on his work computer that he needed to study before a deposition tomorrow. It was after 9:00 p.m. Molly had been upstairs all night talking on her cell phone, which Edward gave back to her, about some type of social media drama.

I really had no idea where Masen was. He said he was going to a movie with Kaylen, but who knows. I was just grateful that he seemed to have stayed out of trouble the past few weeks, and Kaylen had been by the house a few times and she looked much better, even happy at times.

Kenzie came back into her bedroom from the bathroom. "All ready?" I asked her as I pulled back her comforter.

She nodded and crawled into the bed next to me. I brushed out her long wavy dirty blonde hair that she must have gotten from her Aunt Rose. She flinched when I got to a tangle.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, honey. If you'd brush it more, it wouldn't get so tangled."

Kenzie laughed. "Who has time to brush their hair?"

I laughed, too. I wished she stayed young and innocent forever. Molly was never like this. "You'll be interested in hair and make up and boys soon."

"No way, Mom. I do not want to be like Molly. She's so dramatic. Who cares about the latest gossip or the new guy at school. She has no passion."

I smiled. Kenzie had a lot of passion for an 11 year old. "Molly has passion, it's just for different things."

Kenzie shrugged as I finished brushing her hair and pulling it back into a lose ponytail. I got her tucked into bed.

"Can I read to you tonight, Mom? I read this crazy stuff in my Science book today!"

"Sure, what's it about?"

"About the planets and solar system and how the stars work."

I pretended to be excited.

After nearly half an hour of the solar system, I told her it was time for bed.

Just as I closed her bedroom door, I heard the front door open and close. Edward doesn't come in the front door, so I knew it had to have been Masen.

I met him at the top of the stairs and shrieked when I saw him.

"Masen! What happened to you?"

He shrugged and walked past me. "I just got in a fight, it's nothing."

His button up flannel shirt was torn at the collar, his left brow was busted open and blood was still pouring down his cheek, he was catching it on his shirt sleeve. His left cheek bone was red and angry.

"Masen, please."

"I'm fine, Mom. Really," he said as he went to his room and closed his door.

I called Edward's cell.

"Hey, baby," he answered. "I'm sorry. I'm on my way. I lost track of time."

"Good, you can deal with Masen when you get here."

He groaned. "What now?"

"He got in a fight. I think he lost."

Edward laughed and it made me smile, despite the subject matter. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he won't talk to me. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Kaylen's father."

"It better not. I'm almost there. I'll handle it, okay?"

"Okay."

**. . .**

**Masen POV:**

Kaylen's dad was out being a drunk, leaving her and her little brother at home alone to take care of themselves. I was just going to take Kaylen to dinner and a movie, but I couldn't leave Joey at home hungry and alone, so I let him tag along.

It wasn't anything fancy, just fast food and popcorn, but he was having a good time. Kaylen was a good sister. She made me want to be a better brother to Molly and Kenzie.

Everything was fine, until the movie let out and we were walking back to my car. This punk, Riley, from our schools biggest rival, and his pack of friends approached us and was talking shit about Kaylen.

"There's the star pitcher and his little emo girlfriend," they teased. "Do you like it when he knocks you around, Kaylen?" they all laughed.

I instantly saw Kaylen's face fall. I cringed when Joey pushed Riley from behind after he passed us. Riley nearly tripped over his own feet. "Don't talk about my sister like that!" he yelled, in his bravest 10 year old voice.

Riley, who was known for his ability to kick ass, immediately turned around and back handed Joey. That's when things got bad. I hate to admit it, but I think Riley sort of kicked my ass. I got one good punch in, but it really just hurt my hand like a son of a bitch. His face didn't look anything like mine did after the fact.

When we heard police sirens, Riley and his crew went inside the theater and Kaylen, Joey and I got in my car and left as fast as we could.

"Masen, that looks really bad," Kaylen said.

"I'm fine."

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Joey asked from the backseat.

"No, this never happened, but don't ever do that again, Joey. Pushing a guy that size is not the same as pushing one of your little friends."

"I'm sorry I got you hurt, Masen."

"It's okay, you were right. He shouldn't have been talking about your sister like that." I glanced over at Kaylen and saw a small hint of a smile.

We rode in silence the rest of the way to her house. Her dad still wasn't home, which everyone was relieved about.

"Joey, go on inside, I'll be in in a minute," Kaylen ordered.

I said goodbye to Joey and he ran in the house.

"Sorry he ruined our night. I told you we should've left him at home,"

We both laughed. "It wasn't really ruined, just the end sort of sucked."

"It more than sort of sucked. You're face is jacked up," she laughed. "Your mom is going to be so pissed," she said as she gently touched my face. I tried not to flinch. Her fingers were cold and they felt good against my skin. She pulled on my sleeve and I pulled my hand back from my face where I had been holding my shirt sleeve to it to stop the bleeding. She gasped, "Masen! Ew! It looks so deep. You might need stitches."

"No, it will be fine. I'll just go home and put some ice on it." I wiggled my hand back inside my sleeve and put it back against my brow. Fuck, it hurt!

I felt her lips at the corner of mine, just briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Thanks for tonight, Masen, really. That was probably the most fun Joey has ever had, at least since Mom's been gone. You're all he talks about," she laughed. "He thinks you're so cool."

I laughed, too. "You're welcome." I squeezed her hand instead of kissing her again because I could taste the blood that had run down my face and into my mouth. "Goodnight, Kay. Call me if you need anything."

She smiled and it made my heart beat fast. Her smile was the prettiest thing in the world. As soon as she was inside her house, I headed home to fix my face.

**. . .**

**Edward POV:**

I missed Bella so much. I hated having to work late, but sometimes it was a necessity. I was looking forward to coming home to a peaceful quiet house, the kids in bed, and her all to myself, but when I got her phone call, I knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Masen gave me a brief description of what happened. It did sound like self defense, so I didn't give him too much of a hard time, except about losing the fight.

Bella was tending to his eye. "It's really deep and it's not stopping. I really think you need stitches," she said.

Masen groaned.

Bella and I looked at each other, silently debating who would take him to the emergency room.

She sighed, "I'll take him."

"No, I will. I don't mind."

"You've worked all day and you have an important deposition tomorrow. You need your rest." She didn't give me time to protest. She went back to our bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and grabbed a sweater.

I met her in the hallway. "Are you sure, Bella? I don't mind."

"I'm sure, really. Hopefully it won't be too long."

I placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you."

After Bella and Masen were gone, I cleaned up the little trail of blood drops that Masen left going up the stairs and into his room.

Molly's light was still on. I was surprised she didn't have her nose in Masen's business. I knocked lightly before opening her door when she didn't respond. She was sprawled out in bed, under the covers, asleep. A textbook was next to her and her ear buds were in. _Well, I'll be damned. Molly actually does study._ I removed her book and took her ear buds out.

She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Dad?" she said groggily.

"Hey, Moll. Go back to sleep, it's late. I was just going to say goodnight."

She yawned and buried herself further beneath the covers. I kissed her forehead and admired her long brown hair all around her, just like her mother's. "Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I turned her light off on the way out.

"Oh! Dad!"

I turned around and turned the light back on so I could see her. "Can you turn the night light on?" she pointed to the small night light next to the door.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're a little old for this, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Monsters under the bed and all . . ."

I knew she was teasing. I'm sure she used it to find her way to the door in case she needed to get up and go to the restroom during the night, or so she claimed. I flipped the nightlight to the on position. "Goodnight, Molly."

I was going to go to bed, but I felt like I had to check on Kenzie first. I felt like I never got to see her. She was always in bed early and if she wasn't in bed, she was stuck in a book. I entered her room and I could hear her whimpering in her sleep. I left her door open so the light from the hall came in.

I sat on the bed next to her, she was obviously dreaming. I shook her gently. Her eyes flew open in a panic, and then she relaxed when she saw me.

"Were you having a bad dream?" I whispered.

She sat up and flung her arms around my neck. "Daddy."

"Kenzie," I smiled, she even smelled sweet. "Were you dreaming?"

"I don't remember," she mumbled. "Was I?"

"It looked like you were."

"You can see me dreaming?" she asked surprised. "How?"

I knew this was about to turn into 20 questions. Nothing was ever simple with Kenzie. She wanted to know the scientific answer to everything. "I was kidding. I couldn't see you dreaming. I just missed you and wanted to say goodnight."

"Aw, Dad."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, sweet girl."

"Will you lay with me? Just until I fall asleep? I think it was a bad dream."

"Of course." I squeezed in next to her and pulled the covers over her shoulders. I kissed the back of her head. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Daddy," she sighed contently and that sound alone made me feel like I could breathe.

**. . .**

**Bella POV:**

It was late when Masen and I got home; three stitches later. He went straight to bed. I intended to, until I realized my bed was empty of Edward. I went back downstairs but he wasn't in his office. I noticed Kenzie's door open and peeked in her room. Kenzie was sleeping on her side, Edward was behind her on the small bed with his arm around her. The sight of them made my heart melt. When I see Edward being such a loving father, especially to his girls, I know without a doubt that he wasn't who he once was, that he was full of love and compassion and goodness. Outright cruelty didn't exist in his heart.

"Edward," I whispered, nudging him gently. His eyes opened quickly, as if he wasn't sleep.

He groaned. "I was just resting my eyes."

I stifled my laugh as he nearly fell off the small bed. I kissed Kenzie goodnight before following Edward to our bedroom.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's fine. Three stitches," I said as I pulled Edward's tie loose until it was completely gone from around his neck. My hands slowly roamed up his chest and to the center of his shirt and I started to unbutton it.

His head fell forward and he moaned as his hands came to my waist. "I've missed you so much," he said, barely above a whisper.

My heart started to race and my breath caught as his hands found their way beneath my sweater. I pulled his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and finished my task. I let his shirt fall to the floor behind him just as he pulled mine over my head. I quickly removed his white undershirt and finally pressed my lips to where his neck met his shoulder. We hurriedly rid each other of our pants and all our undergarments. Edward walked me backwards to the bed and then gently laid me down on it. He hovered over me and all I could see in his eyes was love. He started with soft light kisses behind my ear and down my neck.

"I'm a terrible husband."

I scoffed. "No, you're not."

"I don't remember the last time I made love to my wife."

"It wasn't that long ago," I said to him while I looked him in the eye. My hand snaked around to the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I gently nibbled on his ear lobe and kissed down his jaw line. "Besides, it's quality, over quantity and you, my dear, are an expert in the quality department."

He laughed, and it made me smile. "I love you, Edward."

Our lips frantically found each others. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, Bella."

I moaned as he separated my legs with his knee and settled himself between them. "Please, do. Show me, Edward."

He practically growled as he made his way south.

He did. He showed me, and I was loved. A lot.

**. . .**

**Masen POV:**

"Where are your parents?" Kaylen asked as we made our way up to my bedroom.

"Some work party thing. I don't know. They won't be back for a long time," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Your sisters?"

"Kenzie is with Mom and Dad. I don't know about Molly. She won't bother us."

"Oh, okay."

Kaylen sounded nervous. I closed the door behind us. Seeing her sitting on my bed in her tight as fuck jeggings, or whatever you called them, and her little sweater and horse-rider-girl boots, made me crazy. I had never waited this long to sleep with a girl, like ever. Not that I was all that experienced, I mean, a few times, but I knew with Kaylen it would be different. Those other girls were just cheap and lame and wanted inside my social circle. Kaylen generally seemed to like me for me. While we had messed around, we hadn't had sex yet, and it had practically been months since our first kiss.

I sat down next to her on my bed and pushed her long wavy hair behind her shoulder. I kissed her cheek. "Don't be nervous," I said as I watched her chest break out into a pink blush.

She giggled a little. "I'm so nervous, Masen."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "My body says it wants to."

"What does your mind say?"

"That we're doing something we shouldn't be doing."

"It's not illegal," I joked.

She laughed, too. "I know. It's just, I've never. I mean, I don't even know how . . ." she trailed off.

If I were being honest, I was nervous, too. I couldn't treat Kaylen like I did the other girls. They were quick and easy and rushed and just made my dick feel good. Kaylen made my heart feel good.

"We don't have to," I said as I kissed her. Her full lips were pouty against mine.

"I want to," she whispered. "I'm just scared. What if I'm not good? What if you don't like me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Kaylen, I already like you. It's not about being good or bad. No matter what we're doing, if I'm with you, it will be good."

She giggled and pushed me away. "Do your friends know you're such a romantic?"

I laughed. "Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

"It's kinda cute, you know?"

I glanced at her and smiled. "You're kinda cute."

"Kinda?" she teased.

"More than kinda. Kinda like, I don't know how I've kept my hands off of you for so long," I said as I kissed her and laid her back against my bed. I'd never had a girl in my bed before.

I tried to go slow, but I was dying inside. Every little touch and whimper that came from her nearly sent me over the edge.

I hovered over her, taking her completely naked body in for the first time. She was exquisite. I'd never seen a girl like this before, all laid out and beautiful before me. The other girls were always in dark cramped places where we weren't supposed to be.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I rubbed between her legs with my fingers and positioned myself at her entrance. I'd die if she said no. When I didn't hear her respond, I opened my eyes.

She nodded at me. "I'm sure."

"Tell me if I hurt you," I panted, unsure if I could take things as slow as she needed.

She bit her lip and nodded.

I tried to press myself into her and it was like hitting a wall. That was when I realized I hadn't put a condom on. "Fuck," I groaned. I rolled off of her quickly.

"What's wrong?" she practically cried.

I reached for a condom from my nightstand drawer. "Nothing, I forgot this."

"Oh, right." Her eyes grew large. "God I'm an idiot, Masen. Why do I get so fucking stupid when you touch me?"

I laughed. "You have the same effect on me." I rolled the condom on and resumed my position. Again, it was like hitting a brick wall. I could tell she was tense. "Relax, baby. It won't work if you're all tense. Just relax, take a deep breath."

I watched her chest rise as she filled her lungs with air and when she released the breath, I pushed into her and immediately froze when she squeezed her eyes shut and gasped. "Relax," I told her. "You have to relax. Breathe."

She relaxed, but I still didn't move. I gave her time to adjust to me, and myself to her. I was afraid if I moved, I'd be done.

I'm not sure how much time passed, more than a few minutes.

"Okay, Masen. I've seen people do it on TV. They usually move, and don't look like they're in quite so much pain."

I burst out laughing and rested my head on the pillow next to hers, while still above her, inside her. I kissed her cheek. "I'm trying to get used to you. This is too much. I don't want to be finished before we start."

She giggled and stroked my out of control hair. She sighed, contently. I steadied myself and slowly began to move inside her. She felt like what I'd imagine heaven to feel like. Tight, warm, perfect. The way she looked at me while I moved inside her was enough to just completely undo me. She trusted me, with everything. It was written all over her face, that, and a hint of fear. I hope she knew she was more than the other girls, so much more.

"I won't hurt you," I mumbled into her neck. "I can't explain what you do to me."

I felt her smile and heard her whimper against my cheek. "Masen," she moaned, and I lost it, prematurely by my own standards.

**. . .**

**Bella POV:**

It was late by the time we got home from Edward's office's holiday party, which they held way too early every holiday season. Edward carried a sleeping Kenzie to bed.

"Where's Molly?" Edward asked as he closed Kenzie's door.

"Sleeping over with Brittany."

Edward raised his eye at me, in question.

"She is! I called her mom." I noticed Masen's light still on and I knocked gently on his door. When he didn't answer, I quietly pushed it open, afraid he was asleep.

I gasped and almost immediately felt Edward come up behind me. Surprisingly, Masen and Kaylen didn't wake up. Masen was bare chested in the middle of his queen size bed. A naked Kaylen was resting on his chest. His bed sheet barely covered her.

I looked to Edward, silently questioning what we should do. He pulled me away from Masen's door. He turned Masen's light off and quietly pulled the door to close.

"The girl has been through enough without us embarrassing her. Just let them be. I'll talk to him tomorrow. You should talk to her," Edward said as we entered our bedroom.

I nodded my understanding and drug my feet into our bathroom to get ready for bed. My son loved a girl. I could tell by the look on his face as he slept with her in his arms. My baby boy was all grown up, and it hurt like hell.

**. . .**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Life, holidays and what not! I'm trying to get back on track now that the weekends are no longer full of family gatherings and parties. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & don't forget to review. Only a few chapters left until shit hits the fan and you all start to hate me. Just remember, all my stories eventually have a HEA.**

**Twitter: AllOrNothingKR**


	8. Aftermath - Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Bella POV:

I woke early the next morning, hoping to get to speak to Kaylen, but she was already gone. I had a feeling that Masen knew we caught him, because he never sleeps in as long as he did that morning. By the time he finally came out of his room, he was heading out to the batting cages.

Over the next few weeks, Edward talked to Masen, but I still hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Kaylen. Edward told me they had used protection and even went as far as to buy Masen more condoms, just in case.

Unless they were at school, Kaylen was either at our house, or Masen at hers. I still didn't allow her to spend the night. I just couldn't sleep comfortably knowing that my son and his girlfriend were down the hall doing god knows what. However, Edward and I decided that Kaylen was good for Masen. He was becoming more responsible. He wasn't getting into trouble as often and didn't come home smelling like smoke.

. . .

It was late one afternoon after school and Kenzie and I were in the kitchen starting to cut up some vegetables for the soup I was making for dinner. There was a knock at the door. I quickly washed my hands and told Kenzie to sit tight until I got back.

I opened the front door, surprised to see Kaylen, since Masen wasn't home.

"Hi, Kaylen."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Is Masen home?"

"No, he has practice today."

"Oh, that's right. I thought it was only on Tuesday and Thursday."

"They're practicing three times a week now to get ready for the regional tournament." Kaylen seemed kind of nervous and awkward. "Is everything okay? Didn't you see Masen at school today?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, we had a test in Geometry so we didn't really get to talk. He was supposed to help me with something, but I forgot he had practice."

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, as I noticed her blush and anxious behavior.

She paced a bit on the porch and said no twice, before I saw tears in her eyes.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. "Kaylen, what's wrong?" You can tell me. It's okay."

She took a deep breath and tried to keep her tears at bay. I walked her over to the swing on the porch and sat down with her.

"I feel so terrible asking anything of you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I don't mind. Really. What's going on? Maybe I can help."

She looked away from me. "My dad hasn't been home in four days. I don't know where he is. We don't have any food. Nothing. I used the last of the peanut butter last night and made Joey peanut butter and cracker sandwiches for dinner. He's hungry and I don't have anything to give him. Masen was going to take us to the store after school, but I forgot he had practice first."

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. This girl broke my heart. I tried not to cry because I didn't want to embarrass her. "It's no big deal, sweetie. I was actually just about to head to the store with Kenzie. Let me grab my purse and we'll pick Joey up on the way, okay? You can get whatever you need. My treat."

She shook her head. "Mrs. Cullen, I can't. It's not your responsibility."

"You can, and you will. I was going anyway."

"Well, let's at least leave Joey at home. He'll embarrass me and want all this ridiculous stuff," she laughed, but I knew what she was doing.

"Nonsense, he's coming with us." I knew Joey wouldn't be as sensitive to their situation and wouldn't hold back in choosing what he wanted the way Kaylen would. I left her on the porch and went back inside.

I turned the stove off and quickly shuffled the veggies into Tupperware and into the fridge. "We'll finish preparing dinner later okay, Kenzie? We're going to the grocery store with Kaylen and her little brother."

Kenzie looked at me like I had four heads. "Mom, we bought groceries yesterday."

"We're buying them again. Get your shoes on."

. . .

Joey ran happily from his front door and climbed in the back seat with Kenzie. "Hi, Mrs. C! This is so cool of you. Masen usually takes us to the store." I saw Kaylen turn around and shoot a warning glare at him.

"Hey, you're in my P.E. class," Kenzie said. "Joey."

"Yeah, you suck at volleyball, Kenzie."

I immediately got defensive, but I looked up in the rearview and they were both laughing, so I relaxed.

"I do!" she laughed. "You suck at basketball!"

"Kenzie, don't use that word, please." I saw her roll her eyes. Kenzie has never rolled her eyes at me, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Basketball isn't for short people and I'm short. The goal is way too far from the ground."

Kenzie and Joey and laughed the entire way to the store while Kaylen and I sat quietly in the front.

Once we arrived at the store, I immediately understood why Kaylen didn't want Joey to go with us. He didn't hold back, at all.

"No, Joey. You don't need candy," Kaylen said putting it back on the shelf. "This is only for necessities."

"Candy is a necessity!" Kenzie said loudly.

I had never seen Kanzie so rambunctious before. Ever. "Okay, kids. Kenzie and Joey, you can pick out three of your favorite things, anything you want. Everything else, Kaylen and I will get, okay? Is that fair?"

"Yeah!" They both yelled in unison and took off running further down the aisle where the cookies were.

"No running!" I yelled after them. I blew out a frustrated breath. "I guess I've never really seen Kenzie around her school friends. She's usually so quiet and well behaved."

Kaylen laughed, "My brother will do that to people."

We both laughed and continued down the aisle. I noticed she was literally just grabbing the absolute necessities. Peanut butter, bread, ramen noodles, cheese, cereal, milk. "Don't you need anything else? Really, anything? Toilet paper? Frozen pizza?"

"No, this is good, really."

I pretended like I was grabbing some things for myself, but she would learn later they were for her. Frozen pizza, fries, chicken tenders, canned soup, pasta, lunch meats, eggs, veggies, cookies, crackers, juices, etc.

Once we got to the check out I gave her the keys to my car and told her to go ahead and get everyone in the car and pop the trunk for me. I didn't want her to see the total. $234.28.

. . .

"Mom, how did we have that huge cart full of stuff and all we're coming home with is my candy?" Kenzie asked from the backseat as she held up her little bag with her three things she picked out. We had just dropped Kaylen and Joey off at home after getting all their groceries inside. Kaylen cried and thanked me a million times.

"I was just giving Kaylen and Joey a ride, they needed groceries."

"Where's their mom?"

"She went to heaven."

Kenzie didn't ask anymore questions.

. . .

Edward POV:

It was late one Sunday night when I was in my office at home paying bills and going through the little envelope of receipts Bella left me. She seemed to be spending a lot more than usual.

"Bella!" I yelled for her. I heard her coming down the stairs and waited for her to come in.

She came right in and walked behind my desk and kissed my neck, putting her cold hands under the collar of my shirt, running them briefly down my chest. "What's up, baby?"

I laughed. "Apparently you already know."

She laughed, too.

"How do you spend almost $500 in two days at the grocery store? I mean, seriously? And what's with all the ATM withdrawals?"

She rolled my desk chair back and climbed in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me, behind my ear, down my jaw, my chin. "It's kind of a long story," she started.

"Stop trying to distract me, woman!"

She laughed and stopped her assault. "I found out that Masen had been using most of his allowance to buy groceries for Kaylen and Joey."

"What? Groceries? When has Masen even set food in a grocery store?"

Bella laughed. "I know, I was pretty surprised myself. Apparently last week her dad didn't come home for an extended period of time. There was nothing in their house, Edward. I mean, nothing! She had made peanut butter cracker sandwiches for dinner the night before. It didn't even look like people really lived there, not in the kitchen anyway. She showed up here looking for Masen after school, she forgot he had practice. She said he was supposed to take her to the store. After some prodding, I learned why. So, I may have bought her a months worth of food and given Masen some extra allowance."

I sighed and let my head fall back against the oversized desk chair.

"You can't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I said, giving her waist a squeeze. She nuzzled her face into my neck. I could smell the scent of her shampoo and it instantly calmed me.

"Good. I may have also bought some new lingerie."

I immediately looked down at her to see if she was serious. The way she was biting her lip told me she was. "Upstairs. Now." I ordered.

She giggled and jumped off my lap. Bills were forgotten. I loved her.

. . .

* Two Months Later *

Masen POV:

I hesitantly knocked on Molly's door.

"Come in."

I went inside and closed the door behind me.

"What's up, bro? Why you look scared to death?" she laughed.

I shrugged and sat down at her desk chair.

"So. . .did you just come in here to sulk, or were you going to talk or?"

I laughed a little. "To talk, yes. I'm just, nervous. Can I trust you?"

She scooted closer to the end of the bed, her face more serious. "Yeah, what's going on?"

Despite Molly's initial unlikeness of Kaylen, she had come around in recent months, especially when she learned about what was really going on with Kaylen and her situation at home. I didn't know who else to talk to. Mom would flip out.

"It's Kaylen. She's been acting weird."

"Like, weird how?"

"I don't know. Like, moody and emotional and one minute she's happy and the next she's mad at me and crying for no reason."

Molly laughed, "That's called PMS, Masen."

"Well, that's another thing. She didn't get her last period." I knew that Molly's eyes getting large and her mouth falling open were not good signs. "But we've used protection, like practically every time."

"Practically?"

"Well, yeah, or if we didn't, I didn't . . . you know. . . inside." I covered my face with my hands. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this."

"The pull out method is not using protection, Masen! You know there's pre cum, and even with condoms, it's not 100% safe. They break. I know."

"Okay, number one, don't ever say the word pre-cum again, and number two, you know?"

She nodded. "When I was with Josh, before he got in trouble, one broke on us. It totally freaked me out. Not only was I terrified of what Mom and Dad would do if I got pregnant, but I don't want a fucking kid. No way. His sister bought the morning after pill for me the next day. Everything was fine."

I knew my sister was sexually active, but I didn't know she knew more about all of this than I did. "So could Kaylen take that? The morning after pill?"

"Well, typically it only works the morning after, thus the name. How long as she been acting all crazy?"

"A couple weeks, maybe a month."

"When's the last time you had unprotected sex?"

"A month or so ago? I don't know," I sighed. "I will be so royally fucked if she is pregnant. God, her dad will probably beat the thing out of her."

"That's not funny, Masen."

"I know, but unfortunately, it's true."

Molly sighed. "Well, I'd suggest she take a pregnancy test to be sure. Her cycles could just be a little off, especially with everything going on in her life. If she's not pregnant, definitely be more careful, and use a second form of birth control, like the pill."

I groaned. "My life will be over if she's pregnant."

"Pretty much," Molly agreed.

"Please don't say anything to Mom or Dad."

"Oh, I won't. I don't want to hear the screaming and the threats against your life."

I laughed. "Thanks, Molly. You always know how to cheer me up," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime big brother."

I went back to my room and tried to come up with a gentle way of approaching Kaylen about taking a pregnancy test. After what Molly said, I was scared shitless.

**. . . **

**Author's Note: Welp, it's safe to say that some very large shit hits the fan in the next chapter, and the next. Fasten your seat belts and keep your hands inside the ride at all times. **

**I do read your reviews. I'm grateful for them and I know I don't update enough, but with the holidays finally being behind us, I'm going to try to get back to weekly updates. **

**Thank you for reading & reviewing. **

**Twitter: AllOrNothingKR**


End file.
